Charlotte Pudding
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = Chocolatier; Cafe Owner | residence = Cacao Island | dfname = Memo Memo no Mi | dfename = Memo-Memo Fruit | dfmeaning = Memory | dftype = Paramecia | jva = Miyuki Sawashiro }} :The subject of this article is sometimes called "Charlotte Purin". Charlotte Pudding is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family and a hybrid between a human and a member of the Three-Eye Tribe. She works as a chocolatier and the owner of cafe on Cacao Island, and was once Vinsmoke Sanji's arranged fiancée, per the political agreement between their families. Due to her intentions, she is a major antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Appearance Pudding is a beautiful young woman with round, ruby eyes, large breasts, and prominent lips. She is somewhat short, shown to be about one head shorter than Sanji (who is 180cm) when standing directly in front of him. She has light brown hair styled with pigtails in the back and side-swept bangs in the front. She wears a frilly light-purple top with a pink stripe down the middle and puffy, light-purple pants. Her most defining feature is her third eye on her forehead, which is usually covered by her bangs. In the photograph of her that Vito showed Sanji, she wore a blue outfit decorated with a floral pattern. In her first appearance in the Fishman Island Arc, her hair was styled slightly differently, being tied into a single ponytail on the top of her head and lacking her bangs, exposing her third eye. She wore a revealing pink blouse along with an orange corset, puffy red pants, red suspenders, and matching red shoes. As a child, she had shorter hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a dark dress with a light-colored collar. Gallery Personality When Pudding was first introduced, she was shown to be benevolent and kind to others. She seemed to have truly loved Sanji and wanted to marry him, but understood his wishes of wanting to return to his crew, and was even willing to help his crew mates rescue him. Upon realizing he is already imprisoned by Big Mom's shackles and having no one left to rely, she insisted that she will not let this marriage be hell for him. However, this was all a ruse in order to lure Sanji, his family, and his friends into a trap. In truth, Pudding is highly manipulative, cruel, and extremely loyal to her family. As part of her family's plan to assassinate the entire Vinsmoke Family, Pudding deceived Sanji into believing she loved him, cruelly taking advantage of his attraction towards her as well as his own vulnerable state of mind (caused by her family taking his friends hostage). Her acts of kindness was solely to lure her victims into a trap, as per her mother's plan. She also likes to mock and insult her enemies, and will simply ignore efforts to insult her back. Her acting ability is tempered by a great degree of sadism; she enjoys torturing her opponents with the horrific truth as soon as she believes she can get away with it — made easier by her ability to manipulate her victims' memories. This was shown when she went out of her way to gleefully disclose her mother's plans for the upcoming Vinsmoke assassination to Reiju, Nami, and Luffy while they were respectively imprisoned. She is also violent, having injured Reiju and gleefully looked forward to massacring the Vinsmokes. In addition to her cruelty, she evidently has very low empathy for other people, as she was not bothered by hearing the tragic circumstances of Sanji's past but was driven to tears when reflecting on her own hardships as a child. Pudding seems to find her image as a "good girl" important and wishes to keep it up. She is willing to put a lot of effort into erasing and manipulating everyone's memories to keep them from finding out her true personality, although she wishes there was a simpler way with less work. Pudding appears to be a misandrist and shallow person, which she easily expresses outside of her faked persona. She has a low opinion on men, believing they are easily duped by her crocodile tears, and held Sanji's love-filled confession in low regard, treating it as though it was a joke. Pudding also vocally expressed her disgust at Sanji's swollen face, degrading it as ugly and unlovable, and considers him unworthy of being a proper prince. She also does not like perverted behavior being directed towards her, as she becomes filled with rage and disgust when Sanji has a nosebleed after she pretends to entice him, to the point where she is overwhelmed with a stronger urge to kill him. In conjunction with her acting ability, Pudding has a dramatic flair, as seen when she adopted a variety of expressions to mockingly guess how Sanji would act upon discovering her true nature. }} During the wedding ceremony, it is revealed that her twisted personality stems from the extreme bullying and ridicule she received as a child from both strangers and her own mother due to her third eye, which Pudding came to utterly despise and saw herself as a hideous three-eyed monster, resulting in the birth of her monstrous and violent behavior. When Sanji became the first person in her life to say anything nice about her third eye, Pudding got emotional and even broke down in genuine tears, preventing her from following her mother's instructions to kill Sanji. As such, despite her heinous behavior, she is not completely immoral or detached from her emotions. Although she attempts to kill Sanji again while stating this was her true nature, Sanji surmises that Pudding is deceiving herself as much as she is to others. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Pudding is very loyal to her mother, who knows her real nature, her strengths, and her true value to Big Mom's plans. Pudding referred to herself as her mother's favorite, and while she sometimes tires of Big Mom's excessive pampering, she is willing to put on an act to further her mother's plans. She shares her mother's sadistic lust for violence. Despite favoring Pudding, Big Mom does not find Pudding's third eye attractive and went as far as convincing Pudding to grow her bangs to cover it. Lola Pudding talked admirably about Lola, who left Totto Land when she was a child, and the two seemed to part amiably. However, given Pudding was putting on an act while talking about Lola, the true relationship between the two is unknown. Daifuku Pudding didn't seem to get along with her older brother, Daifuku. Daifuku considered his own younger sister to be a "useless good for nothing" for failing in her task to kill Sanji and even slapped her away to take her place to kill Sanji himself. Enemies Vinsmoke Family During this setup of a wedding for a political alliance with the Vinsmoke Family, Pudding acted as a willing bride-to-be on her mother's request. During their family lunch, she acted quiet and timid as the two families ate. Vinsmoke Judge made it his intent on having Pudding to live on Germa Kingdom after the wedding ceremony in order to use her as leverage against Big Mom to ensure the Germa would not be subservient to the Big Mom Pirates. Unbeknownst to Judge and three of his sons, however, Pudding is plotting with her mother to kill the entire Vinsmoke Family during the ceremony in order to take their cloning technology for themselves. Pudding was looking forward to the impending massacre. She also mocks their reputation as an "evil army", considering it to be their own delusions. Vinsmoke Sanji When Big Mom formed a plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family, Pudding readily agreed to act as a willing bride-to-be for Vinsmoke Sanji. When Sanji arrived on Totto Land, Pudding pretended to be in love with him and acted like she wanted them to have a happy marriage together, even being receptive to making an effort to free him from the marriage. However, Pudding really thinks of Sanji as nothing more than a pawn, dismissing the prospect of marrying him. She showed her utter contempt for Sanji by mocking his confession and appearance (his swollen face from being injured by his brothers), going as far as to make fun of his proposal, and pulling faces in imitation of those she thought he would make when she ultimately prepares to kill him. She further calls him "ugly" and a "failure", just like his brothers do, and even considered him unworthy to be a proper prince. Sanji was shocked when he saw her true persona and third eye for the first time, and became devastated when she revealed that she and her mother had intended to kill the entire Vinsmoke Family during the ceremony. Upon listening to her mockeries and insults, Sanji was left with a broken heart, crying silently in the rain. On the day of the wedding, Pudding expressed dismay at the thought of her dress becoming splattered with blood after killing Sanji (whom she referred to as an "idiot"). Later, as she and Sanji prepared to appear at the ceremony, she continued her act in front of him. Sanji, while aware of her true nature, struggled with his natural responses to her attractiveness, which led Pudding to become internally irritated with his behavior. During the ceremony, Pudding was ready to go through with her mother's plan. However, after Sanji called her third eye beautiful, she broke down, unable in that moment to shoot the first person to compliment her third eye. Moments later, when the cake collapsed under them, Sanji did not hesitate to save her. However, after they landed, she resumed her efforts to try to kill him. Despite finally revealing her true nature to Sanji, she is once again taken off guard after he asked her if, during her deceptions of others, she had also deceived herself. Vinsmoke Reiju Vinsmoke Reiju originally claimed that she thought of Pudding as "sweet", and would be a fitting wife for Sanji. However, it is later revealed that she had long harbored suspicions about Pudding's nature, leading her to conduct her own investigations. These suspicions were confirmed when Pudding caught Reiju snooping around her, leading Pudding to shoot Reiju in the leg and reveal her true nature. As Pudding gloated at Reiju, mocking Sanji in Reiju's presence and speaking sadistically about the upcoming plans to have all the Vinsmokes murdered, Reiju listened passively before replying with sarcasm, which Pudding brushed aside. After further mockery, Pudding removed Reiju's memories about their encounter, in an attempt to leave Reiju in the dark about her true personality. However, Sanji, having overheard everything, told Reiju about what truly happened, thus giving Reiju confirmation about the accuracy of her suspicions. Sanji Retrieval Team Pudding saved Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper from being arrested for eating her cafe. Appearing as though initially not knowing who they were, she was hospitable towards Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team as she took them to her home and fed them. She then pretended to want to help the team take Sanji back, putting on the act that she was in love with Sanji but would let him go. However, she lured the team into the Seducing Woods, which was crawling with enemies, and when Luffy and Nami were imprisoned by the Big Mom Pirates, she gleefully revealed to them her plan to kill Sanji and that they will never leave Whole Cake Island alive, which shocked and angered them. Pedro was the only one who did not trust her during the first meeting, due to the fact she is Big Mom's daughter, and even suggested they restrain her. His suspicions ultimately turn out to be correct. Others Totto Land Citizens As a child, Pudding grew up in Totto Land and was subjected to repeated discrimination by the citizens due to her third eye, being scornfully insulted as a disgusting monster by adults and viciously bullied by children of her age. Eventually, these cruel experiences utterly twisted and corrupted her personality, and she ruthlessly retaliated by stabbing one of the bullies with a knife and mercilessly hunted down the rest. As an adult, due to her concealing her third eye with her bangs along with her feigning an outward personality of kindness and innocence, Pudding is extremely popular with the citizens who respectfully address her as Pudding-sama. A police officer congratulated Pudding for her upcoming marriage, stating that they all sincerely wished for her happiness. On the day of the marriage, all the citizens in Totto Land happily celebrated, expressing real joy for Pudding. Pudding herself planned to modify all their memories after the Vinsmoke Family assassination, though is dismayed by the immense amount of hard work that is required. According to Pudding, the citizens were among the countless victims she deceived. Abilities and Powers Pudding has a number of notable skills that make her an exceptional master of deception. Her most notable skill is her talent for drama. Pudding is an extremely talented actress. In public and before specific targets, she can perfectly adopt a different personality of a kind and gentle woman, cleverly deceiving them into complete manipulation. Her victims include all the citizens of Totto Land and a majority of the Straw Hats, including the highly intelligent Nami and Sanji. She can also cry at will. Big Mom thinks highly of her acting skills and dotes on her because of them. Pudding is extremely skillful in making dramatic expressions, as shown when she mocked Sanji, she easily made expressions of shock and despair, including Sanji's bruised and swollen face that caused Nitro and Rabiyan to laugh in amusement, calling her expression spot on. Pudding is a master seductress, using her beauty in combination with feigned kindness and innocence to captivate men, particularly shown with Sanji and Brook, who were completely charmed by her. The only exception is Pedro, who is an extremely cautious person towards strangers. As a half-member of the Three-Eye Tribe, Pudding may also be capable of awakening a true power that will allow her to decipher the text on the poneglyphs, although she has stated that she may be unable to due to her mixed heritage. She also intends to use her third eye as a means of a psychological attack, shocking Sanji with it during the wedding in order to create an opening for her to shoot him. Pudding is also highly skilled in sneak attacks as she shot Vinsmoke Reiju, a commander of Germa 66 with immense superhuman strength, after Reiju secretly investigated Pudding's true nature and use Nitro to bind her to a chair. Pudding also has navigation skills. She was shown to be able to draw a map from her memory and also give navigation instructions to the Sanji Retrieval Team on Cacao Island. She also showed knowledge of the New World navigation method with a Log Pose that relies on the change in direction or sensitivity of each needle as opposed to choosing to follow only one. Culinary Expertise Pudding is also a very talented chocolatier, as both Luffy and Chopper find the chocolate biscuits with jam fillings that formed her cafe to be irresistible. According to herself, it is a newly-made recipe of milk, beet sugar, and cocoa butter with texture tender to the point of melting in the mouth. Devil Fruit Pudding ate the Memo Memo no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows her to extract memories in the form of film strips and manipulate them. She can cut away frames to remove memories and paste on new frames to add new memories, which can take the place of the removed memories. She keeps various memory frames stored in her room so she can add them to other people's memories. With this, she can afford to reveal her plans to her enemies without compromising the plan. Weapons Pudding wields a Walker 36 Caliber Percussion revolver that she is skilled in shooting, as she managed to accurately use it to shoot Reiju in the leg. She carries candy-jacketed bullets with extraordinary percussive power, able to penetrate the armored skeletons of the Vinsmokes. Pudding intended to use it to kill Sanji during the so-called "wedding". Pudding picked up a kitchen knife in her cafe when she felt threatened by the Sanji Retrieval Team, waving it in "self-defense". As a child, she also used a knife to get revenge on some bullies, stabbing one of them and then chasing down the others. History Past During her childhood, Pudding was viciously bullied and ridiculed for her third eye. Even her mother found her third eye unattractive and told her to grow out her bangs to hide it. During one occasion, Pudding reached her breaking point and sought revenge on her bullies by attacking them with a knife. As a result, she developed a twisted personality, since she believed that nobody would ever see her as more than a three-eyed monster. Consequently, it became more and more easy for her to hurt others with no guilt. While Pudding was still a little girl, she talked to Lola before she ran away from the family. Lola told her not to worry, certain that their mother would not kill her. Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc Pudding was first seen with Big Mom in the Whole Cake Chateau, sitting quietly when Big Mom received a report from Bobbin that Fishman Island was unable to pay their candy tribute. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Sometime after the Straw Hat Pirates encountered the Big Mom Pirates near Dressrosa, Big Mom and Vinsmoke Judge arranged a political marriage between Pudding and Sanji to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. The wedding was set to take place at one of Big Mom's tea parties. However, Linlin plotted to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family in order to gain access to their advanced technology, and Pudding readily agreed to pretend to be a willing bride. Whole Cake Island Arc Pudding first met Sanji sometime before the Sanji Retrieval Team. They formed an immediate mutual attraction, and Sanji taught Pudding a few things about cooking sweets. However, he also told her that he could not marry her, because it would forcibly separate him from his crew. Three days before the wedding, Pudding was on Cacao Island, where she encountered the Sanji Retrieval Team. When Luffy and Chopper were caught eating her café, Pudding came to their defense, saying that they were hired to dismantle her café. She then invited Luffy and his group into her house for tea, where Luffy accidentally let his name slip. Pudding was surprised to discover that the group she was conversing with was from the Straw Hat Crew, while they were also shocked to learn that Pudding was Sanji's betrothed. As Pudding panicked, Pedro quickly restrained her by holding a sword to her throat, much to Nami's chagrin. After calming down, Pudding explained more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts on Sanji. Pedro then suggested keeping Pudding bound and gagged to ensure that she would not report them to Big Mom; however, Pudding showed them a secret route to Whole Cake Island and promised to bring Sanji to them the following day. Her conversation with the team ended when guards arrived to escort Pudding, and she allowed the team to sneak away. The next day, Brook and Pedro spotted Pudding and Baron Tamago shopping for Pudding's wedding dress inside a bridal store in Sweet City. As she was given various dresses to try on, Pudding protested that she had something important to do, but Tamago beseeched her to prioritize choosing a dress. The staff inside the store suggested that Pudding select a gown which would appeal to her groom's tastes, but a flustered Pudding remarked that she had only met him once before. After the Vinsmoke Family arrived at Whole Cake Chateau, Pudding had a meal with them and her mother. During the meal, Pudding asked Sanji to speak with her in private. In her room, Pudding apologized to Sanji for not bringing him to Luffy as she originally planned. Sanji showed Pudding his injured face and the explosive wristlets, much to Pudding's shock. He then explained to her how his family treated him and the reason he left them in the first place as well as how they were blackmailing him into going through with the marriage. Seeing no way to escape without endangering his hands and those dear to him, Sanji explained to Pudding his intention to ask Big Mom to let his friends go in exchange for him not running away. As Pudding cried over Sanji's suffering, he hugged her and told her his decision to marry her. Sometime later, a servant informed Pudding about the Vivre Card that was retrieved from Nami. The servant also told her that Big Mom did not approve the wedding dress Pudding chose and that she should wear the one Big Mom chose for her. Pudding then stood outside on the balcony as she remembered her mother's orders and the time Lola ran away. She later went to the Prisoner Library and requested to talk to Luffy and Nami, and she entered their cell via an opening created by a bookmark. Pudding apologized for the harm her siblings had inflicted on the Straw Hats, and apologized for not meeting them on the coast like they agreed. She revealed that Sanji had proposed to her, but stated that she knew he did not truly want to marry her and so she would not marry him. She then whispered with a sinister expression that she planned to assassinate him at the wedding, shocking and angering Luffy and Nami. Pudding then said goodbye as she left their cell in tears. Pudding later shot Vinsmoke Reiju and held her prisoner. As Pudding constrained Reiju's arms using her homie Nitro, she revealed that she doesn't want to marry Sanji at all, but was putting on an act to set up the Vinsmoke Family's massacre at the wedding ceremony. She mocked the Vinsmokes for falling into their trap, shrugging off Reiju's mocking comment about her true personality. Pudding then revealed the gun she would use to shoot the Vinsmokes, which was loaded with candy-jacketed bullets that could penetrate their iron bodies. Pudding then looked forward to seeing Sanji's expression when she pulled the gun on him the next day, trying out various expressions of shock he might make. She told Reiju how Sanji's proposal to her went down, gleefully mocking his desperation during the scene. In order to prevent Reiju from revealing what she had told her, Pudding extracted Reiju's memories and replaced them with a memory of her being hit by a stray bullet. She then had the guards take Reiju to the infirmary. Pudding then went to the Room of Treasure where Big Mom was, and was annoyed when Big Mom immediately asked her if she had awakened her ability to read the poneglyphs. Pudding was surprised to see Brook in Big Mom's custody, but believed he would be fine, and she asked to talk to Big Mom in private. While speaking with Big Mom, they discussed and went over their plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. On the wedding day, Pudding was in her room wearing her wedding dress and commented to her homies that it would be a bother having to alter many people's memories after killing Sanji. Later, in the bride and groom's waiting room, Pudding sat next to Sanji, who, despite being aware of her deceptions, struggled to contain his natural responses to her beauty. Pudding talked to him with a friendly persona, but was internally irritated by his behavior and could not wait to murder him. She and Sanji then flew into the wedding ceremony on a teacup on top of Zeus. As they approached the altar, which was located atop an enormous wedding cake, Pudding was internally excited to kill Sanji. During the exchange of vows, Pudding prepared to assassinate Sanji when he lifted her veil to perform the kiss of oath. Following Big Mom's plan, Pudding revealed her third eye to Sanji, anticipating a shocked reaction from him that would give her the necessary time to shoot him. However, much to her surprise, Sanji said in admiration that her third eye was beautiful when he took a look at it up close. Remembering her painful childhood, which was plagued by bullying directed at her third eye, even by her own mother, Pudding broke down in tears. Instead of taking the shot, she collapsed onto her knees and continued to sob as chaos broke out at the ceremony. After duplicates of Luffy emerged from the wedding cake, Sanji grabbed Pudding and jumped off the altar as the cake collapsed. After they landed, however, Pudding furiously began attempting to shoot Sanji, who dodged every shot she fired. Pudding stated that she had deceived countless people in the same way she had deceived Sanji, but she teared up and started to waver when Sanji asked her if she herself was one of those people. Her brother Daifuku then intervened, slapping Pudding aside for failing in her task before confronting Sanji himself. Luffy later caused Big Mom to start screaming. While covering her ears, Pudding watched in shock as Bege, Vito, and Gotty fired their weapons at her mother. Trivia *Pudding's name is a reference to the custard pudding, which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Pudding ru:Шарлотта Пурин fr:Charlotte Pudding Category:Three-Eye Tribe Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Charlotte Family Category:Cacao Island Characters Category:Shopkeepers Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users